Des regrets ou des remords?
by HermioneMcAlbus
Summary: Une Lily perdue, un James qui change, un Sirius bien clairvoyant et la promesse de jours sombres… Ca ne peut que faire bouger les choses... [JPLE]


Cette fic est basée sur des personnages et des situations qui sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, de plusieurs éditeurs et de Warner Bros Inc. Aucun profit n'est fait et aucune infraction aux droits d'auteurs ou aux marques déposées n'est voulue.

_Pour Zazo. Une JPLE parce qu'elle les aime beaucoup et que j'ai envie de la remercier de tout ses bons conseils et de ses corrections. Petit cadeau pour toi :D_

OoO

**Des regrets ou des remords ?**

OoO

Assise près du feu dans la salle commune, je pense... Encore et encore... Comme enfermée dans une spirale infernale, son nom revient sous mes yeux en lettres de feu.

Pourquoi m'énerve-t-il autant ? Je le sais, il est... suffisant, immature, prétentieux et il passe sa vie à me courir après comme s'il n'avait que ce but dans la vie. A croire que je suis maudite.

Je lui hurle que je l'exècre, que je le déteste, qu'il est stupide et irresponsable. Tout le monde sait à quel point il n'a aucune chance, à quel point il m'indiffère. Tout le monde, même lui. Sauf moi. Et...

Oh misère... Lui m'a percé à jour. Même dans mes pires cauchemars, je n'aurais jamais imaginé pire malchance. Comment lui qui est aussi observateur qu'un troll aveugle a-t-il pu comprendre? Non, décidément je suis maudite.

Je me repasse en boucle la conversation que nous avons eu et j'en pâlis à retardement.

_Dis moi Lily... Tu le déteste tant que ça?_

_- S'il n'était pas aussi stupide, peut-être que je l'apprécierais un peu._

_- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'est pas stupide..._

_- Il joue parfaitement le rôle, dans ce cas._

_- Je suis sûr que tu l'apprécies plus que tu ne veux bien le montrer. Dit-il avec un sourcil haussé et un sourire en coin._

_- Ne soit pas idiot, Sirius! Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais semblant?_

_- Oh… Peut-être parce que ça te fait un peu peur d'apprécier son insouciance?_

_- Tu connais la définition de ce mot, toi?_

_- Ou alors c'est de la jalousie…_

_- De la jalousie? T'es tombé sur la tête, Black?_

_- Tu as raison, je penche aussi pour la première solution..._

_- Arrête ce jeu idiot avec moi… ça ne prend pas!_

_Il hausse les épaules avec un sourire entendu._

_- Je suis aussi stupide que lui quand on fait nos blagues et malgré tout tu ne me détestes pas._

Comment, au nom de Merlin, a-t-il pu comprendre? Je suis maudite!

- Hé! Lily! Qu'est ce que tu fais toute seule?

- Lâche-moi la grappe, Potter !

Vous voyez, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est un réflexe. Même si je le voulais très fort, je crois que je ne pourrais pas être gentille avec lui…

Pourtant je suis réputée pour être quelqu'un qui apprécie tout le monde.. Tout le monde sauf lui.

- T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, tu...

- Je n'ai pas encore digéré ta stupidité de tout à l'heure, je fais une overdose pour aujourd'hui alors si tu veux bien aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

- Je peux revenir quand tu auras fini de digérer ?

- Bordel! Tu veux un dessin ou quoi? Dégage de ma vue une bonne fois pour toute!

Il me cherche en plus, si au moins il ne me parlait pas dans les moments les plus inopportuns !

Ô Merlin, il fait une mine blessé en s'éloignant pour rejoindre Remus dans un des canapés de la salle commune. Si en plus il me fait le coup du pauvre amoureux transi...

Décidément, je me prends la tête. Tout ça à cause de cet idiot de Black !

Je lève les yeux vers James. Il discute avec Remus. Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas stupide. Je sais qu'il n'est pas idiot. Je sais tout ça mais je m'étais créé une carapace dure comme la pierre et voilà qu'en quelques secondes, elle se fendille comme du papier de verre. Foutu Black.

Je me lève et part machinalement vers le dortoir prendre ma cape.

OoO

Une balade dans le parc est la bienvenue pour réfléchir à tout ça. J'avais érigé des remparts autour de moi et au final, ils m'empêchaient même de comprendre mes propres sentiments. Il est donc grand temps que je pense vraiment à tout ça.

Je m'assois près du lac. Je sais que je ne le déteste pas, je sais aussi qu'il est quelqu'un de bien. Il a même changé depuis pas mal de temps, je mets des œillères pour ne rien voir mais c'est peine perdue. Il a mûri, il est devenu plus gentil que provoquant avec moi. Et si je m'efforce de garder mes distances avec lui, il n'y a qu'une seule et véritable raison. Je l'aime.

Oui, c'est complètement stupide de tout faire pour repousser le mec de vos rêves. C'est stupide quand il ne s'appelle pas James Potter.

C'est quelqu'un qui vit dans l'action. Et aux vues des jours sombres qui se profilent à l'horizon, l'action devient très dangereuse.

Il va être de ceux qui partent pour ne pas revenir, qui laissent derrière eux leurs familles et des amis anéantis.

Parfois, je suis jalouse de voir qu'il sait ce qu'il va faire plus tard, il n'a aucun doute là-dessus, il veut combattre de toutes ses forces, de tout son courage et de toute son âme.

Et moi, je ne sais toujours pas... Cette guerre me fait peur, comme une coulée de sueur froide dans mes veines. J'ai, d'une part envie de me battre et d'une autre d'être parmi ceux qui aident sans aller au combat.

Un Potter… c'est un homme qui va au devant de la bataille, qui va jouer sa vie par ce temps de guerre, un homme qui va mourir jeune, je le sais… c'est comme une malédiction dans cette famille.

Et je ne veux pas, j'ai peur de le perdre autant que j'ai peur de ne jamais l'avoir. J'ai peur en prévision des soirées à attendre qu'il rentre, j'ai peur en me disant qu'un jour il ne rentrera pas. J'ai peur de le voir si insouciant et si courageux, si impulsif et si téméraire.

Et j'ai peur, peur que ce ne soit qu'un jeu. Même si ce jeu dure depuis des années, même s'il a changé... Je ne peux empêcher cette angoisse qui me prend au ventre... Et si je n'étais pas ce qu'il voulait? Et s'il changeait d'avis?

Alors, je reste là, avec ma peur, ma peur de l'aimer, ma peur de le perdre, ma peur qu'il ne m'aime pas vraiment et ma peur de vivre sans lui.

OoO

Je rentre au château avec l'impression de ne pas avoir avancé d'un pouce. Je retrouve les filles du dortoir, on parle de tout et de rien en se changeant pour aller se coucher mais je n'arrive pas à sortir de mes pensées. C'est comme si je n'étais pas vraiment là, j'ai une impression d'irréel.

Je me couche en me posant enfin la bonne question : Est-ce qu'il vaut mieux avoir des regrets ou des remords?

Et au fil de mes pensées, je me retrouve à me dire qu'il vaut peut-être mieux une courte vie remplie de joie et d'amour qu'une longue vie sans lui.

Un sourire aux lèvres, je m'enfonce dans les bras de Morphée.

Demain sera un nouveau jour. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, peut être que je lui parlerai sans amertume ni indifférence.

Oui… Demain est un nouveau jour.

OoO

Poudlard est bientôt finit... J'ai eu la chance de me poser les bonnes questions, au bon moment. La situation avec James a été un peu compliquée pour moi au début. Il était difficile de changer mon comportement face à lui. Mais on est parvenue à s'entendre, à devenir plus proches en commençant par être ami.

Je me souviens chaque moment du jour où on est enfin sorti ensemble. On était assis près du lac, en attendant le repas pendant que Sirius, Remus et Peter se couraient après et se lançaient des boules de neige à quelques mètres de nous…

_Dis moi Lily…_

_- Oui ?_

_- Je sais que je ne devrais peut être pas te demander ça mais... Pourquoi tu as décidé d'apprendre à mieux me connaître ?_

_Je me tourne vers lui, surprise._

_- Je veux dire... Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit ait pu te faire changer d'avis. Ca aurait plutôt eu l'effet inverse. Alors... Pourquoi est ce que soudain, tu t'es dis que je n'étais pas aussi stupide que tu le pensais ?_

_Il fait une mimique comique et je ris._

_- Pour être tout à fait franche… Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé que tu étais stupide._

_- Oh ?_

_- Enfin… un peu, mais pas autant que je le criais._

_Il rit doucement._

_- Tu vas trouvais ça étrange mais c'est Sirius qui m'as fait comprendre que peut être j'essayais de me mentir à moi-même._

_- Sirius ?_

_Il part d'un grand rire._

_- Ne lui répète pas ça… Sa pauvre tête enflerait comme un ballon de baudruche!_

_Je rigole aussi. Mais je suis nerveuse, ça va être difficile de lui expliquer mon raisonnement sans lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui._

_- Je crois… que j'avais un peu peur de toi._

_Il se tourne vers moi avec de grands yeux et je ne peux m'empêchais de rire._

_- Pas vraiment de toi, mais de ce que tu représentes. Pour moi tu étais un peu le symbole de celui qui va aller au devant du danger sans vraiment en avoir peur. Et avec la situation actuelle, ce n'est pas évident de choisir ce qu'on veut faire. Je n'avais pas encore d'idée précise du rôle que je voudrais jouer dans cette guerre alors que toi… Tu n'avais même pas l'air d'y avoir mûrement réfléchis que tu savais déjà ce que tu ferais._

_- Je crois que je comprends… un peu… Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te dérangeait tant. Je veux dire, Sirius aussi sait ce qu'il va faire, d'autres aussi..._

_Il se tourne vers moi alors que je rougis comme une petite fille et il sourit._

_- Ou peut être que j'ai une idée..._

_Il se rapproche et nos lèvres se touchent tout doucement, juste une très légère pression mais qui envoie des milliers de courant électrique partout dans mon corps._

_Les mouvements de course et de boules de neige qui volent que je pouvais apercevoir du coin de l'œil s'arrêtent subitement. Le silence aurait pu être gênant mais il n'en est que plus romantique quand James pose ses doigts contre ma joue pour approfondir le baiser._

_Je le laisse faire, oubliant les autres et leurs regards posés sur nous et profite du moment._

_On se sépare après quelques instants et je peux voir Remus et Sirius lancer de la neige à Peter qui reste planté comme un piquet en nous regardant. Il se retourne vers eux avec l'air de quelqu'un de profondément énervé et se jette sur eux avec un cri de rage feinte._

_Je souris de les voir faire. James les regarde aussi en souriant. Au fond, peut être que je n'ai pas besoin de tout lui expliquer, peut être qu'il a compris entre les mots, ou peut être qu'il avait compris même avant que je n'explique quoi que ce soit._

Je souris à ce souvenir, me sentant fière d'avoir su trouver la réponse que je cherchais en moi depuis des années. Je sens que je ne regretterai pas cette décision et je suis d'autant plus heureuse que je suis persuadé que j'aurai eu des remords à ne jamais avoir chercher à le connaître mieux…

**FIN**


End file.
